Guilt
by PracticalSuccubus
Summary: Sans has his worst fear come alive, hurting Papyrus. Will Sans be able to forgive himself?


Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey

Wassup!

I ship Papyton, but, I like SansxMettaton, too. Papyton more, but, oh well xD

Anyway, this is just to tide y'all over until I get around to updating my other stories.

* * *

How?

How could he do this to his own little brother?

Sans was slowly walking home from Hotland from Alphys's lab. He was walking slower than he normally did, because of what had happened.

As he continued walking, he thought about what had led up to this.

* * *

When Papyrus and Mettaton had started dating, Sans couldn't have been happier for his little brother. Mettaton made his brother happy, and he always wanted to keep Papyrus happy, no matter what.

Just to make sure Mettaton wouldn't hurt Papyrus, Sans tagged along on their dates. He wanted to make sure that Mettaton wouldn't look for someone else on the dates. But, his worries were unfounded. It seemed Mettaton only had eyes for Papyrus, and vice versa. It made Sans happy.

But, however, after a while, on the dates, Sans started feeling...different towards Mettaton.

At first, he thought he was just starting to like said robot as a friend. After all, he had promised Papyrus he'd try to befriend Mettaton. But, after a while, Sans realized what he felt for the robot wasn't friendship.

It was **love**.

Once Sans had figured out he loved Mettaton, he stopped tagging along on the dates, trying to deny his feelings. But, late at night while Papyrus slept, Sans watched episode after episode of Mettaton's shows, just to stare at him, and feel his heart pound.

There was no way he could tell Papyrus that he was in love with his boyfriend. He had no intentions to hurt Papyrus at all, and wanted to continue to deny his feelings.

When Sans realized he couldn't just flat out deny his feelings, he tried using other methods to forget about them. Staying later and later at Grillby's, sleeping in more, staying locked in his room, etc..

Finally, Sans couldn't stand it anymore.

While Papyrus was out on duty, Sans had marched all the way to Hotland, to Alphys's lab.

"Sans? What are you doing here?" Alphys asked, opening the door.

"Hey, Alphys? Is...Is Mettaton here?" Sans asked.

"Yeah...he is. Do you need him for something?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah. I need to talk to him about something. It's...kind of urgent," Sans said. Alphys let Sans into her lab, and went to get Mettaton. Once Mettaton walked into the room, Sans's face had lit up happily.

"Why hello there Sans, darling," Mettaton said, "Alphys dear told me you needed to talk to me?"

" **What does Papyrus have that I don't?!** " Sans blurted out. He immediately covered his mouth with his hands. Mettaton looked shocked.

"Sans? Did you...just say what I think you said?" Mettaton asked. Sans kept his mouth covered. How could he have been so stupid?! "Sans. Are you...jealous of me and Papyrus?" Mettaton asked. Sans uncovered his mouth to answer calmly. But, calm was the exact opposite of what happened.

" **I...I love you, Mettaton!** " Sans blurted out again. Before either of them had time to react, Sans had gone forward, and kissed Mettaton. Once Sans had pulled away was when he had realized his mistake. Before Mettaton could say anything, Sans had run out of the lab.

Which brings us to our current situation.

* * *

Sans walked right past his house, and went straight to Grillby's. If Mettaton had called Papyrus, and told him what happened, he couldn't face his little brother. He walked in, and went straight to the bar.

"Sans? Is something wrong?" Grillby asked his regular customer.

"I...I don't want to talk about it, Grillbz," Sans said.

"Then...maybe you should talk about it with your brother," Grillby said. Sans froze.

"What...What do you mean?" Sans asked.

"Papyrus was in here not too long ago. He looked...heartbroken. Sad. Did something happen?" Grillby asked. Sans didn't say anything. He got up, and left, leaving Grillby very confused and worried.

* * *

San quietly entered his and Papyrus's house. Just as he closed the door, Papyrus came into the room. Sans didn't look at him.

"Sans. Mettaton called me. How...How could you, Sans?" Papyrus asked.

"I...I'm so sorry, Papyrus. I don't-"

"Don't give me your excuses! You...kissed my boyfriend, Sans," Papyrus said softly.

"I...I'm so sorry, Papyrus...," Sans said again. Not looking at his brother, Sans ran to his room, and locked the door.

 **~Six Weeks Later~**

Sans refused to leave his room. He only came out to get food, and then he'd go right back to his room, not making eye contact or speaking a single word to Papyrus. He had done what he feared.

He had hurt his little brother. Deeply.

And he couldn't forgive himself for doing so.

Meanwhile, Papyrus and Mettaton still continued to date. There were no awkward feelings at all between them, yet, Papyrus was becoming worried about Sans. He had long since forgiven his brother, and longed to tell him, but he could never get a single word in. When he tried, Sans just outright ignored him. Mettaton was also worried about the older skeleton brother ever since the incident.

"Mettaton. I'm starting to get very worried about Sans. He won't speak to me or even look at me. What should I do?" Papyrus asked one day.

"I'm starting to get very worried, too, Papy darling. Oh! I just got an idea!" Mettaton said. He whispered his idea to Papyrus, and Papyrus had nodded in approval.

Later on that night, Sans had gone to the kitchen to return his dishes. He put his plate and fork in the sink, and turned to go back to his room, but was greeted with Mettaton and Papyrus blocking the way.

"Sans. We need to talk. Now. All three of us," Papyrus said.

"Papyrus...," Sans said softly.

"Sansy-"

"Mettaton. Please don't call me that," Sans said.

"Sans. I wanted to tell you that I, the Great Papyrus, have forgiven you. I forgave you a long time ago," Papyrus said gently.

"You...You have?" Sans said softly, looking up at his brother.

"Yes, brother. I have. I wanted to tell you that for a long time," Papyrus said.

"But...I hurt you, Papyrus. I never wanted to hurt you," Sans said. Papyrus hugged his brother, and picked him up. Mettaton quietly slipped out of the house to let the brothers have their privacy.

After a while, Sans and Papyrus had gone into their rooms, and had gone to sleep.

Sans, feeling much better than he had in weeks.

* * *

So, Happy New Year! I'll be updating more, and we'll have so much fun this year!

On that note, what are all of your New Year's Resolutions? Mine are:

Better my drawing and writing  
Work harder at school  
Get a new job someplace that doesn't suck ass  
Meet new people at college  
Have fun at college

If those last two are a shock to some of you, yes.

I have been accepted to College! To the college that I really wanted to go to! Starting this Fall, I will be an official College Freshman!

Ah, man. Where did the time go? It was just yesterday I was a High School Freshman...

Oh well xD See y'all later this year!


End file.
